Project Parent
by x-StayRossome-x
Summary: In which Austin and Ally have to take care of a fake baby if they want a good grade and the big prize. Auslly. Multi-chapter. ReadxReview.
1. Partners & Parenting

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognise._

_**A/N:** Yes, here is yet another new story! Okay, so I've seen this storyline being used quite a few times on here, so I decided to give it a try myself. If you have read my other stories, you will know that I like to mix it up a bit and add in unexpected twists, so don't worry, this won't be like the others and I will try to make it as original as possible._

* * *

**Chapter One**

I walked into the classroom and sat down in my seat, twiddling my thumbs as I waited for the teacher to arrive. I glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. Why was I always at least 10 minutes early to every class? It probably had something to do with the fact that I didn't have friends to talk to - with the exception of Trish, but she was always either late or she had detention, so we never really had a chance to properly talk.

Or maybe it was because I was just a 'teacher's pet' as my classmates would call it; I think that I was just eager to learn, and that was something that I considered to be a good thing.

As I sat there, thinking about how far down I was on the popularity scale, I didn't notice that people were already filing into the classroom. I looked around at everyone taking their seats, before turning my attention to the front of the classroom again.

"Okay class, settle down!" the teacher, Mrs. Anderson shouted, catching the attention of everyone in the class. "Thank you. Now, as I told you all last week, today we are going to be starting a new project," she said.

Everyone began chatting excitedly to their friends, before being shushed by Mrs. Anderson.

"Quiten down!" Everyone stopped talking. "Okay, now before I discuss the details of this project, I'm going to take attendance," she stated, before she started calling out names. When she got to my name, I said the usual 'Here!' and timidly looked down.

Once she had finished taking attendance, she stood up from her chair behind her desk and walked around to the front of the desk, leaning against it.

"Now are you going to tell us about the project?" a boy in the back of the class questioned.

"Well, if you would let me speak, then maybe I would be able to tell you about the project," Mrs. Anderson replied, sternly. "Okay, so I can tell that you're all eager to know what this project is about, so I will tell you. You will be paired up with someone of my choosing and you will have to raise a fake baby in order to win a prize along with gaining a good grade."

The chatter started again, but this time Mrs. Anderson didn't do anything to stop it.

"What's the prize?" a girl asked, excitedly.

"Ah, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Mrs. Anderson answered. "Now, here are your partners!" she said, causing everyone to turn their attention back to her again. "Cassidy Summers and Dallas Matthews, James Smith and Molly Little, Ally Dawson and Austin Moon..." I zoned out after hearing my name.

I was paired with _him_?! Austin Moon, also known as my high school rival. We were two polar opposites on the high school food chain! Whenever he got the chance he would tease me about how unpopular I was. It wasn't a major problem, but it still annoyed me.

"Okay, now everyone, go and sit next to your partner before I give you your baby!" Mrs. Anderson said, smiling.

The sound of screeching chairs on the floor was heard as everyone got up to sit next to their partners. I bet they were excited about this project, something I couldn't say about myself, not now I knew who I was paired with.

"Hey Dawson," I heard an all too familiar voice whisper in my ear, making me shiver slightly. I rolled my eyes as he sat down next to me, placing his feet on my desk. Yes, _my_ desk.

"Okay, let me get one thing straight, I'm not going to be the only one looking after this baby," I stated, firmly.

"It's a fake baby, Ally! Don't take it too seriously!" Austin said.

"It's a project worth a grade!" I exclaim, frustratedly. "I know you probably don't care about passing this class, but I do!"

"Woah, feisty, are we?" Austin smirked. "Look, if it means that much to you, I'll have the baby tonight. It can come and watch its daddy at football practice," Austin said, with mock excitement.

I rolled my eyes. "I guess that's the most enthusiastic you'll ever be," I sighed. "Even if it isn't real," I added.

"What do you mean it isn't real? I care for this baby as much as you!" he stated, pretending to be serious, before bursting out in laughter. "Even though you're taking this way too seriously, my offer still stands about the whole me keeping the baby for tonight thing."

"Mr. Moon, I'm glad to see you taking a slight interest, but I would appreciate it if you realised that even though the baby may not be real, the grade that you get at the end of it will be! So get your feet off of Ally's desk and focus on the project," Mrs. Anderson instructed, making Austin jump and place his feet down on the floor.

"Thanks," I said, smiling gratefully at Mrs. Anderson.

"No problem. Now, your baby is going to be a girl! Congratulations!" she exclaimed, handing me the fake baby.

"Congratulations on what?" Austin asked her, scrunching up his nose in confusion.

"On becoming parents!" she replied. "And before you respond, it may not be real, but just try and act like it is for the next few weeks, okay?"

"Fine..." Austin mumbled.

"What are you going to name her?" she questioned.

I pondered on her question for a second, staring down at the fake baby in my arms. "I think that she should be called Macy," I answered, softly.

"That's a lovely name," Mrs. Anderson said with a smile, writing it down on the sheet of paper in her hands.

"Don't I get a say in what she should be called?" Austin queried.

"I thought you didn't care?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't really, but I might as well get involved if we have to do this properly," Austin stated.

"Okay, well, what do you want to name her then?"

"Melody," he said with a small smile.

I looked down at our fake baby and smiled, "That's a really pretty name."

"Do you want to change it to Melody then?" Mrs. Anderson questioned.

"Yes," I replied with a quick nod.

"Okay," she said, writing the name down onto the sheet of paper in her hands before walking off.

I looked at Austin, rocking Melody gently. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all. Well, if Austin actually decided to help.

Suddenly, I heard a loud screeching sound coming from Melody.

Maybe I spoke too soon.

* * *

"Aw, hello little Melody," Trish cooed, looking down at the fake baby in the baby carrier that I was holding. "So, you have to work with Austin Moon?" she asked, looking at me.

"Uh huh. He siad that he would take Melody tonight, but I don't trust him," I replied.

She shrugged, "You never know, he could surprise you."

"I hope you're right," I said, sighing. "He's got football practice tonight, and I'm afraid that if I leave him alone with Melody she will end up being forgotten about or used as a football. I mean, yes, she may be a fake baby, but that doesn't mean that he can just treat her like a doll, even if she is one."

"So why don't you just go to football practice with him?" Trish suggested.

"I am. I'm going to watch him practice and then he will keep Melody afterwards until tomorrow. Then I'll keep her until the day after that; Friday, and then on Saturday Austin will-" Trish cut me off.

"Woah, Ally, I didn't ask for the whole schedule."

"Sorry..." I muttered. "I'm just trying to remember it just incase Austin doesn't."

"Why don't you just write it down?" she asked me.

"I will when I get home," I answered. Right then, Melody started crying. "But now, I have to see what's wrong with Melody," I stated, placing the baby carrier down and taking Melody out of it, rocking her in my arms. That seemed to do the trick, as she stopped crying instantly.

"Aw, she was just a little lonely," Trish said with a smile.

"Yeah..." I said, softly.

* * *

I hurried outside and sat down on the bleachers, as I watched the school's football team practice. Melody was sound asleep in her carrier, meaning that I got a bit of peace and quiet for a while.

"Hey Ally!" Austin called, loudly.

I looked down at Melody, making sure that the noise didn't wake her up, before I turned towards Austin. "What?"

He jogged over to me. "You don't have to stay here y'know."

"And what about Melody? You're meant to be looking after her," I stated.

"Yeah, you can just leave her on the bench. I'll keep an eye on her," he answered.

"No way," I said.

"Fine, whatever," Austin mumbled, rolling his eyes, before running back to his teammates.

I sat there for another half an hour, before Austin came over again. "I'll just go and get changed and then I'll take Melody."

"Okay, I'll wait by the changing rooms then," I said, picking up Melody's baby carrier and standing up.

"Okay, cool," Austin replied, before walking off to get changed.

I followed him slowly, deciding to take my time. Once I got inside, I waited outside of the changing rooms for Austin.

"Hey," Austin said, as he walked out of the changing rooms after 5 minutes.

"That was quick," I stated, standing up properly instead of leaning against the wall like I was before.

"It doesn't take that long getting changed," he chuckled, taking Melody's carrier from my grasp.

"Do you promise that you will take care of her and not mess around?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"Yes," he answered. "Look, it may seem like I don't care about grades, but to be honest, I kind of want to do well in school. But I just don't see the point in having to raise a fake baby for a few weeks."

"The point is to see how well we work together and to see how we cope as parents," I responded.

"How do you know all of this stuff?" he questioned.

"It's pretty simple stuff to know really," I replied. "Plus, while you talked to your friends during the latter part of the lesson, I actually listened to Mrs. Anderson explaining to us what the point of the project is," I added.

"Oh," is all Austin said. "Well, I better go."

"Me too." I looked down at Melody. "Be good," I said, firmly, even though she was a doll.

Austin chuckled, "Okay, well, bye." He walked down the hallway and out of the school doors with Melody's carrier in his right hand.

I watched him walk away, slightly smiling.

Maybe Trish was right, maybe he would surprise me after all.

* * *

_**Footnote:** Okay, so what do you think? Good? Bad? It will get longer, I just need to see how popular it is first before I start writing really long chapters. This was kind of like a tester chapter to see whether you want me to continue! If you do want me to continue, please review! Oh, and favourite/follow the story as well if you enjoyed the first chapter!_

_Stay Rossome!_


	2. Crying & Coping

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognise._

**_A/N:_**_ Wow guys! I was actually surprised by the amount of amazing reviews that this story has already! Thank you! I mean, 30 reviews for the first chapter! I don't know about you, but I'm pretty surprised yet happy about that! Keep reviewing, and if you haven't already, please favourite/follow this story!_

**_Review Responses: _**_XxMydreamsxX: Thank you! Your review made me smile. When I read it I was just like, 'Aw! That is so nice!' and then I started smiling._

_R5Forever (Guest): Aw, thank you! You're an awesome reviewer, seriously! When I see that you've reviewed, I get really happy because your reviews are funny and make me smile! So, yeah, keep reviewing!_

_abiecat: I love the name Melody too, and thank you!_

_Rachel (Guest): I'm glad to see that you're looking forward to this story! And thank you for your review!_

_LoveShipper: I thought that about the name Melody too! I really like that name!:-)_

_papersnowaghost: Thank you!_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

I walked into school the next day, not really sure how to feel. What if Austin didn't look after Melody properly? Yes, she was just a doll, but if Austin and I didn't work together, then we would both lose out on a good grade. Plus, I kind of wanted to win that prize.

As I approached my locker, I heard a crying sound coming from down the hallway. I looked in the direction that the crying was coming from after opening my locker, and saw a tired-looking Austin trudge down the hallway, before setting his eyes on me. He walked towards me, swinging the baby carrier in his hand lazily.

"Have a good night?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

"No! Melody wouldn't stop crying all night!" he exclaimed.

"Well, that's what a baby tends to do," I stated, closing my locker.

"Yeah, well, I will keep her during the day, but at night she's all yours!" he said.

"No, we worked out a schedule! I will keep her today and tonight, but tomorrow you are going to keep her for the whole day and night. Got it?" I asked him, sternly.

"Do I have to?" he whined, pouting.

"Yes! Just because you're popular, it doesn't mean that you can get your way all of the time!" I told him, taking the carrier from Austin's grasp.

"But... but I forgot! I have a date with Cassidy tomorrow," Austin said.

"Yeah right," I replied, rolling my eyes. I sighed, "Look, if you do actually have a date with her, you'll just have to reschedule it."

"For when?" he questioned.

"Tonight maybe?" I suggested, shrugging. "I don't know!"

"Okay, okay..." Austin mumbled.

The sound of the bell caught my attention, and also Melody's by the sound of it, as she started to cry.

"Well, I'll leave you to handle this," Austin said, before swiftly jogging off down the hallway.

"Austin!" I exclaimed, before sighing and walking off to class, trying to calm Melody down on the way.

* * *

The first half of the school day went slowly as all Melody did every 5 minutes was cry; I almost got detention because of it. So when I heard the bell that signalled the end of class and the start of lunch, I smiled and packed up as quickly as possible, before running out of the classroom.

I walked down the hallway, heading towards the busy cafeteria. When I got in there, I walked over to my usual lunch table and sat down next to Trish.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

"Hi," I replied, getting my packed lunch out of my bag.

"I see you've been left with Melody then. How did Austin cope last night?" she asked me, before biting into her apple.

"Not very well apparently," I stated, sighing.

"Well, he is a popular boy who only really cares about his looks," she said.

I rolled my eyes, "True." I took a sip of my water, before continuing, "But seriously, if he isn't capable of taking care of a fake baby for one night, then how is he ever going to cope being a real father with a real baby?" I questioned.

Trish shrugged, "I don't know. I guess he just won't have children on his own. But that's his choice really."

"Ugh, he just annoys me so much! He thinks that he can get his way all of the time!" I exclaimed, frustratedly.

"At least he doesn't constantly tease you like he used to," Trish stated.

"Yeah, but he most likely will once this project is over." I looked over to the 'popular table' as everyone called it, and rolled my eyes at the sight of Cassidy sitting on Austin's lap, giggling. "Doesn't she know personal space?!"

Trish looked over to where I was looking. "I don't think she does."

I huffed and turned back around.

"Why are you so annoyed about it anyway?" Trish questioned, turning around in her seat.

"Because Austin said that he has a date with Cassidy on the night that he has to take care of Melody again. But he's agreed to reschedule," I replied.

"Then what's the problem?" she asked me, bemused.

"The problem is that Austin is just going to keep making excuses," I answered.

"Well, if he does, you're just going to have to keep reminding him that you have to work together," Trish stated.

"It's not that simple, Trish; not when it comes to Austin."

* * *

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair as Melody began crying for the fifth time that night - and it was only 7 o'clock, meaning that I had to put up with this for the next 11 hours at least.

"Ally, could you please get your doll to be quiet?!" my mom asked, exasperatedly.

"Don't you think I'm trying?" I questioned.

"Don't talk to me like that young lady!" she stated, firmly.

"Sorry," I sighed.

"We had to sit through dinner listening to that doll cry!" my dad exclaimed. "So sorry doesn't really cut it."

My mom sighed, "Don't over-exaggerate, Lester," she said.

"I'm just saying..." he mumbled.

"I'll just go upstairs then," I said, picking Melody up and taking her upstairs and into my room. I put her in her baby carrier again and sat on my bed.

Maybe Austin wasn't over-exaggerating after all. This was harder than I first thought it would be, but I couldn't let Austin know that.

* * *

After another hour, I couldn't take it anymore. Melody had cried another 7 times in the last hour, and it was beginning to give me a headache. For a fake baby, she sure did cry a lot.

Was I doing something wrong? Was that why she was crying so much? Because this couldn't be normal. Maybe I just wasn't a motherly kind of person. Maybe babies just didn't like me, even fake ones.

But she did cry for Austin as well, so maybe we were both doing something wrong. But what though? I had made sure that she wasn't hungry, tired, lonely or that she didn't have a dirty diaper, so what was I doing wrong?

Then I thought something that I never thought I would think.

I needed Austin.

I picked up my phone from my bedside table and dialled his number. Yes, I had his number; he gave it to me after the class in which we received our baby project, just incase I needed any help. I had told him that his help would never be needed, but I guess I was wrong.

As I waited for him to answer his phone, I paced back and forth around my room.

"Hello?" I heard Austin's voice say.

"Austin! I can't believe I'm about the say this, but... I-I need your help," I told him, mumbling the last part.

"What was that?" he asked me.

"I need your help..." I said a little louder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Did you say that you need me?" he questioned, and I could practically hear the smirk that was most likely spread across his face in that moment.

"No... I said that I need your help," I stated.

"That's the same thing," he pointed out.

"No it's not!" I said, defensively, even though I knew he was right.

"Well, you need my help, and to need my help, you'll need me," he stated.

I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see me, "Oh, just stop being so smug and get over here!"

"I can't."

"Why?" I asked him, beginning to get frustrated.

"Because 1) I have no idea where you live, and 2) I'm on my date with Cassidy," he replied.

"You rescheduled that for tonight?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd need me since you keep telling me how capable you are and how easy it is. It isn't easy is it, Ally?" he asked me, and once again, I could tell that he had a wide smirk on his face.

"No..." I muttered. "But that's not the point. Look, you can make fun of me as much as you want tomorrow, but right now, I need you here!" I exclaimed, exasperatedly.

"Alright! What's your address?"

"I'll text you it."

"Okay, just a second," he said, before I heard walking and then a door open and close, and then more walking, along with faint chattering in the background coming from various people; it sounded like he was in a restaurant.

"Hey babe, who was that on the phone?" I heard Cassidy ask Austin in a sickly-sweet tone.

"Oh, that was my mom. She said that I have to go home now because... because I need to do my homework," he replied.

"Oh, okay," Cassidy said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'll drive you home though," Austin stated.

"Okay," she replied, before the sound of a chair scraping along the floor was heard along with Cassidy's high heel shoes clicking on the floor.

"You just go and wait in the car and I'll pay," Austin said.

"'Kay!" Cassidy replied, before I heard her walk out of the restaurant.

Austin sighed, "You better thank me for this later," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, now hurry up!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, bye!" he replied quickly, sounding annoyed, before he hung up.

I put my phone back down onto my bedside table, before sighing. Now all I had to do was wait for Austin to arrive.

* * *

_**Footnote: **__So, what do you think? Was it a good chapter? If it's not all that exciting now, it will get better, don't worry. I have a few things planned for this story, so yeah. Also, as some of you may know, I'm from the UK, and you may have noticed that I wrote 'mom' instead of 'mum'. Well, I've decided to make it as accurate to the show as possible, language-wise (e.g. I'll write 'chips' instead of 'crisps' etc.), so if I get any details wrong, then please tell me!_

_Also, I know that this chapter wasn't that long, but I didn't want to write loads of useless information just to make the chapter longer. I thought that I might as well make it interesting instead of boring, so I made it as long as possible without adding in too much information that may bore you._

_Oh, and if you have read any of my other stories, please PM me to tell me what stories you would like me to update! That would help me a lot because then I would know what stories I need to update quicker etc._

_Stay Rossome!_


	3. Lullabies & Learning

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognise._

**_A/N:_**_ Hey! I've been getting loads of reviews saying how much you guys love the name Melody, which I think is awesome! I love that name too and I actually got the name from a few other stories that I have read on here with that name in. I think that it fits Austin and Ally perfectly since they are both into music. So... yeah. Also, this story has already gotten 74 reviews! 74! That's amazing, thank you! I mean, after 2 chapters this story has already gotten so many amazing reviews!:-) You are all Rossome!_

_**Review Responses: **__R5Forever (Guest): ...Woah. That's what I thought when I read your review. Especially when you put that quote in at the end. Seriously, you write such lovely reviews! Your reviews are Rossome! Just saying._

_LoveAndLaughter: Thank you!:-)_

_Guest: Trish and Dez aren't in Austin and Ally's class in this fanfic, so no, they aren't doing the project as well. :-)_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I paced back and forth around my room, waiting for Austin to arrive. What was taking him so long? It was probably Cassidy. Ugh. Cassidy and I had never been the best of friends. In fact, we rarely talked, unless she made a rude comment about me and I said something back, but other than that, we never really talked.

"Ally, a boy is here to see you. He said that his name is Austin and that you begged him to come over," my mum said as she opened my bedroom door. She looked at me as if I'd done something wrong, and it took me about 10 seconds to finally catch on to what she was suggesting.

"Ew, no mom! I didn't beg him to come over for anything like that, Austin is my project partner; I asked him to come over and help me with Melody," I told her, and I saw her visibly relax.

"Oh, okay, good. Well, I'll leave you to it then," she said with a smile, before she walked downstairs and Austin wandered into my room with his hands in his pockets.

I glared at him as he sauntered over to my bed, before he sat on it and kicked his shoes off.

"What?" he asked me, innocently.

"You gave my mom the wrong idea!" I replied after shutting my bedroom door.

"I just said the truth, she was the one who misinterpreted it," Austin stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"So, Melody isn't crying..." Austin said.

"Yeah, not right now, but she was! In fact, this is probably the quietest she's been all night," I told him.

"Sure..." Austin uttered, disbelief evident in his voice.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I questioned, placing a hand on my hip.

"It's just, you interrupted my date with Cassidy so I could come over to help you with Melody, but she seems fine," Austin stated.

"Has your ego always been this big?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "Pretty much. But that's what everyone loves about me."

"No, that's what you _think_ people love about you," I corrected him.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah, you're just jealous 'cause you're an unpopular nerd and I'm the charmingly awesome popular guy."

"Charmingly awesome?" I questioned with one of my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah!"

Before another word could be said, cries were heard from Melody's carrier.

"Oh no..." I mumbled, sighing. "This is what I was talking about!" I exclaimed, gesturing towards Melody while staring wide-eyed at Austin.

"Woah, calm down. I know what it's like, I had to look after her on my own last night, remember?" he said, standing up.

"How did you cope?" I asked him.

"Well, I just looked after her, even though it wasn't easy," he answered, shrugging.

I sighed and walked over to Melody, before picking her up and rocking her gently.

"She's still crying," Austin stated.

I glared at him, "Don't you think I know that?!"

"I was just saying..." he mumbled.

I continued to rock Melody, but she continued to cry.

"Give her here; you rocking her obviously isn't helping," Austin said, trying to grab Melody from my arms.

"No," I exclaimed, stepping away from him.

"Woah! Why did you call me around here if you don't even want my help?" Austin questioned.

"I do want your help!"

"Then why won't you let me help you?"

I sighed, "I want to try and do this on my own."

"Okay, you're making no sense now. You need my help yet you refuse to let me help you."

"I'm sorry, it's just... I want you here just incase I do need your help..." I said.

"But you need my help now, don't you?" he asked me, bemused.

"No..." I answered, quietly, as I continued to rock Melody in my arms, trying to calm her down.

Austin stayed silent, obviously giving up with my stubborn attitude, and watched me as I failed to stop Melody from crying.

After about 5 more minutes of me pacing back and forth around my room, rocking Melody in my arms, I finally gave up.

I sat down on my bed, sighing, "Austin...?" I trailed off, hoping he would get the hint.

"Oh, so you want my help now?" he asked me with one of his eyebrows raised, folding his arms over his chest.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe..." I mumbled.

He chuckled, "Just admit that you need me."

"I don't need you, I need your help," I stated.

"Same thing," he said, waving his hand in dismissal.

I sighed, "Look, are you going to help me or not?" I asked him, exasperatedly.

"Fine, give her here."

I gave Melody to Austin and he began to rock her gently.

"You're doing the same thing that I was doing like, 10 seconds ago," I exclaimed, standing up.

"Just give me a second," he said, before he grabbed Melody's bottle from my bedside table. He placed it into her mouth as the cried began to subside. "There," Austin whispered, still rocking her in his arms.

"How did you do that?" I asked him in a hushed tone.

"I just gave her some food. Didn't you think of that?" he questioned, looking at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, I fed her once already tonight," I told him.

"It's a baby, Ally, they tend to get hungry more than once," he stated.

"Well, obviously, but I just thought..." I trailed off, realising how stupid I most likely sounded. "Whatever. At least she's finally quiet."

Austin nodded, looking down at Melody. Thinking about it now, Austin was actually a pretty good father figure.

In that moment, soft cries were heard from Melody once again, making me sigh in frustration, "What's wrong with her now?"

"Calm down, Ally," Austin said softly, before he started humming a tune before he started to sing.

_Hey there, pretty brown eyes,_

_What you doing later tonight?_

_Would you mind if I spend time with you?_

"What are you singing?" I asked him.

"It's a song that I wrote," he answered, not taking his eyes off of Melody.

"You wrote that?" I questioned, surprise evident in my voice.

"Yeah. It's not really a lullaby, but it works as one I guess."

I smiled at him, impressed. I never knew Austin could write songs. In fact, I never even knew that he was interested in music. Well, you know what they say, you learn something new everyday.

* * *

_**Footnote: **__Okay, so this chapter is a little short, but I haven't updated in a while and I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. :-) Also, the song used in this chapter is 'Pretty Brown Eyes' by Cody Simpson. It's such an awesome song and I wanted to add it in somewhere._

_Anyway, review!_

_Stay Rossome!_


	4. Fights & Finding

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognise._

_**A/N:**__ OMG I'm so sorry that I haven't updated my stories in a while. It's because I have had loads of homework and stuff and I've just been more busy than usual. But anyway, I have some free time now so I decided that I might as well update one of my stories. I will try and update more ASAP. Oh and thank you! This story only needs one more review to get to 100 reviews, and it's only been 3 chapters. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!:-) Stay Rossome!;-) Sorry, I just had to add that in, haha!_

**_Review Responses: _**_R5Forever (Guest): Wow, there's yet another smile on my face because of one of your awesome reviews! How do you do it? You must be really good at comforting people when they're sad and stuff. Whenever someone is crying or is just upset in front of me, I don't know what to do and I just end up patting them on the back awkwardly like 'It's okay...' and stuff and it's kind of awkward, but I just don't know what to say! Anyway, enough of my rambling. I'm glad that you love Cody's new song too! :-D_

_Lylliee: Thanks for pointing that out! I changed it:-)_

_CabbieLoverSAC22: I put Cassidy as Austin's girlfriend in this story instead of Kira because I wanted to:-) I don't really have a reason for it, I just did. Plus, it's a fan FICTION so... yeah. But I'll add Kira in somewhere in later chapters, don't worry:-)_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

I woke up in the morning with my hair fanned out across my pillow and with my clothes from yesterday still on. I sat up and looked around the slightly cluttered room until my eyes landed on Austin. He was asleep and still holding Melody.

I had to admit, he impressed me with his parenting skills. I never imagined that he was that good at being a father. And he could write songs and sing as well? That was just... wow. I mean, who knew that Mr. Popular, Austin Moon had a hidden talent?! No, make that _talents_. But what weirded me out was how Austin and I had something in common.

A shiver went down my spine at the thought.

Austin began to wake up as he stretched and yawned tiredly. I jumped off of my bed and flattened down my hair. I mean, if Austin saw me looking like I usually do in the morning, he would most likely never let me live it down.

"Morning," I heard Austin mutter from next to me on the floor.

"Morning," I replied, trying to sound awake but not too happy to see him. "I'm guessing that Melody slept quite a bit last night then?" I questioned, stepping over him and walking over to my closet.

"Yeah. But I did have to wake up once 'cause she needed her diaper changing," he answered, getting up from the floor slowly.

I sighed, "Why do you do this?"

"Do what?" he asked, bemused.

"Act like it's no big deal and somehow manage to be a good father," I answered.

He shrugged, "Well, you may remember me moaning yesterday because of my rough night with Melody the other night," he pointed out, walking towards me with Melody still in his arms.

"But what I don't get is if it was so hard for you to look after Melody the other night, how come you were so good at it last night?"

"I guess it's because I knew that I had you to help me if anything did go wrong. Plus, it was kind of reassuring to know that you were finding it difficult too," he said, smirking.

"Whatever," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

Austin chuckled, "Well, I'm going to go home, have a shower and get changed for school. Do you want me to take Melody with me?"

"No, it's fine. I think I can handle her for a few more hours. I'll give her to you at lunchtime, yeah?"

"Sure," he replied, before he placed Melody in her carrier.

I sent him a quick smile, before I continued to look through my closet for something to wear. I heard my door close softly after Austin walked out of my room, before the sound of footsteps on the stairs echoed through the house.

I sighed as I flicked through my clothes in my closet. Once I found an outfit to wear, I walked into the bathroom, had a shower and got changed. I then brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, deciding to leave it down and wavy.

"Are you ready for school?" my mom asked me as I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Yep," I replied, popping the 'p'.

"Where's the baby?" my dad questioned, before taking a bite of his toast.

"Her name is Melody, and she's upstairs," I answered, before sitting down at the table. "Mom, can you pass me an apple? I'm trying to be more healthy."

"Sure," she said, before she picked up and apple from the fruit bowl and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I smiled, before taking a bite out of it.

"So, how was last night with Austin?" my mom asked me, raising her eyebrows.

"Stop getting the wrong idea, seriously. We just looked after Melody, that's all," I replied.

"Is Austin keeping Melody tonight?"

"Yes," I answered, "But I have to keep her for the whole weekend," I added.

"What?" My dad exclaimed.

"Why do you have to do that?" my mom questioned.

"Because Austin is taking his girlfriend out again since he had to leave his date early last night to help me out," I told them.

"But why can't you just keep Melody for one night. I mean, his date will only last, what? 5 hours, at the most," my mom stated.

I shrugged, "It's what we agreed in the first place. Whoever ended up having to look after Melody on the Saturday would also have to look after her on the Sunday as well."

"And how long does this project last again?" my dad questioned.

"About two weeks."

My dad sighed in annoyance; I could tell that he wasn't happy about me having to take care of a fake baby. But to be honest, I wasn't either, really. I mean, how was I meant to look after a fake baby with Austin Moon for two whole weeks?!

* * *

The first half of the day went by pretty fast. I had classes, talked to Trish a bit; the usual, really. Then came lunch.

"Where's Austin?" I muttered as I scanned my eyes around the cafeteria.

"He's probably got detention," Trish replied from next to me.

"Well, whatever he's doing, he's obviously doing it on purpose just to annoy me!" I stated.

"I thought you said that he looked after Melody pretty well last night?" she asked me.

"He did, but that doesn't mean that he _wants_ to look after her," I said.

Before Trish could utter another word, Austin and his friends wandered into the cafeteria, laughing about something that one of them said. I got up from my seat and ran over to him, stopping and holding out Melody's carrier when I reached him.

"How may we help you?" one of his friends asked with their eyebrows raised.

"Austin, you said to give Melody to you at lunch, so here you go," I said, ignoring his friend's question.

"Do I have to?" he whined, somehow still managing to sound cool while sounding like a toddler who didn't want to go to go to sleep.

"Yes, you said this morning that you would, so you're going to," I stated.

"But-" I cut him off with a glare. "Fine..." he mumbled, taking Melody's carrier from me before walking over to his usual lunch table.

I sighed in relief as I walked back to Trish and sat down.

"So, do you want to come 'round my house tonight for a sleepover?" Trish asked me.

"Sure," I replied, smiling.

* * *

I opened my locker and took some books out of it, before placing them in my bag. I didn't have that much homework to do over the weekend, but I still wanted to get it done before I had to look after Melody, so I wanted to get home as soon as possible. Plus, I had to pack for the sleepover at Trish's house as well.

I closed my locker and walked down the empty hallway. I had just been to the school library for a while to get a few books to read for when I had some free time, and the whole school was practically empty.

Just as I was about to walk out of the school doors, I heard someone call my name from the other end of the hallway.

I turned around and waited as Austin ran up to me.

"What?" I asked him, folding my arms over my chest.

"I... Outside... Melody," he said, clearly out of breath. I waited for him to catch his breath. "Okay, so I was outside at football practice and I left Melody on the bleachers for like, 30 seconds and-" I cut him off.

"And where is she now?" I asked him, not really wanting to hear his answer. I already knew what he was going to say since he wasn't holding Melody's carrier.

"I don't know," he replied.

"So you're saying that you lost her?!" I exclaimed, making him jump slightly.

"Maaaybe..." he replied, with a small, guilty smile on his face.

"How could you be so irresponsible?! Being a parent is about-" Austin cut me off.

"She's not even a real baby and we aren't even real parents!" he stated, loudly.

"So? This project is still worth a grade and we could win a prize," I said.

He rolled his eyes, "I don't care."

"But_ I_ do!" I shouted, "It's not all about you, y'know!"

"And it's not all about good grades and being a teacher's pet. Maybe if you ditched the books and went to a few parties you'd had more than just one friend!" Austin yelled.

Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks as his words hit me, and I had to admit, what he said hurt me a bit. I didn't say anything else, I just storming off down the hallway and out of the school doors.

"Aren't you going to help me find Melody?" I heard Austin call.

I ignored him and just continued walking. This was his fault and I wasn't going to do all of the work for him. He needed to learn how to be responsible and to start, he was going to find Melody by himself.

* * *

_**Footnote:**__ Okay, so I'm not sure what you guys will think about this chapter - whether it's good, boring, stupid, bad etc. - so please review and tell me what you think!:-)_

_Stay Rossome!_


	5. Crushes & Cuddling

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognise._

_**A/N: **__Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while! I hope that this chapter is worth the wait, and reviews are appreciated._

**_Review Responses: _**_ross lynch lover (Guest): The sequel for TSWSMH is already up. In fact, there are 9 chapters. It's called 'The Secret That Changed My Life'. :-)_

_R5Forever (Guest): Aw, well your reviews and compliments make me smile, so thank you!:-)_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I sat on my bed as I finished the last of my homework, but I wasn't really concentrating on what I was doing. All I could think about was Austin. Did he manage to find Melody? Why did I care so much? Oh right, because this project was worth a grade and a prize. Well, I didn't really care about getting the prize, I just wanted a good grade.

I sighed happily as I stopped writing and placed my pen down. My homework was finally done and I could enjoy the weekend.

"Ally, what time are you going 'round Trish's house?" my mom asked me as she walked into my room.

"About half 7, why?" I stood up and put my homework away, before turning to face her.

"Because I was wondering whether you wanted me to take you," she said.

"Yeah, okay, thanks," I replied with a smile.

She smiled back and watched as I started to pack my suitcase.

"So, I'm guessing Austin is looking after Melody tonight?" she questioned, sitting down on my bed.

I rolled my eyes, "That's if he has managed to find her."

"What do you mean?" my mom asked me, bemused.

I looked up at her and sighed, "Austin lost Melody today," I told her.

"He what?!" she exclaimed, standing up.

"You heard me. And he started arguing with me and acting like his usual self."

"Well, did you at least try to find her?" she asked me.

"No, but only because Austin was the one who lost her, so he should face the consequences and find her himself," I answered.

"Ally, this is a project for school! Don't let your anger for Austin get in the way of your school work," she told me.

I sighed, "I know I shouldn't but I wanted to teach him a lesson."

"Well, just finish packing and I'll drive you to Trish's house," she said before walking out, not waiting for me to answer.

* * *

The ride to Trish's house was silent. I didn't want to talk to my mom just incase she started shouting at me about the whole 'Austin losing Melody' situation.

"You can just drop me off at the end of her street..." I muttered, not bothering to look at her.

"You sure?" she asked me, looking over at me quickly.

"Yeah," I replied, looking at her.

"Okay. Well, have fun and thank Trish's parents for letting you stay 'round," she said as she stopped the car.

"I will, bye." I gave her a quick hug before I stepped out of the car. I got my suitcase out of the trunk of the car and waved to my mom as she drove off.

When she was out of sight, I sighed while running a hand through my hair. I began walking slowly to Trish's house, deciding to enjoy the silence while it was just me. Trish was normally a loud person, but when she stayed up most of the night she got even more... feisty. I always insisted that she could go to sleep if she wanted to, but she wanted to stay up for as long as possible while I was there.

"Ally?" I heard from in front of me, making me stop in my tracks. I recognised that voice.

"Elliott?" I looked up and saw none other than my crush, Elliot, standing in front of me, looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Hey, I was hoping to see you actually," he said with a smile still on his face.

"Why?" I asked him, confused yet ecited. He was hoping to see me?! That was something I was never expecting my crush to say to me.

"Well, I found your fake baby," he told me, handing me the carrier with Melody in.

I gasped, "You did?! How? Where? When?" I questioned, taking Melody's carrier from his grasp happily.

He chuckled, instantly making butterflies flutter around in my stomach. Oh, how I loved the sound of his laugh.

"Sorry... I'm just confused as to why you found her," I said, blushing.

"It's okay. I found her on the bleachers at school. I remembered seeing you holding a baby carrier like this one and then I saw the fake baby and I just assumed that either you or Austin had left her there by mistake," he explained.

"Oh. Well, thank you," I replied, appreciatively. "And it was Austin that lost her..."

"Well, that doesn't really surprise me. I mean, yeah, Austin's a great guy, but he can be a little careless sometimes," Elliott said.

"Tell me about it," I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Well, I better go and return Melody to Austin and then go to Trish's house. Thanks again."

"No problem," he replied with a smile before I walked away.

Did I just have an actual conversation with my crush?

Yes... Yes I did.

I started smiling at the thought. I didn't stutter or make myself look stupid.

Then I remembered to text Trish and remind her that I was going to be a little late.

I got my phone out of my pocket and quickly sent her a text, before I placed it back into my pocket.

Now I had to face Austin...

* * *

After about 10 minutes of walking around, I took my phone out of my pocket and saw a text from Trish.

_To: Ally  
From: Trish_

_Okay, don't be too late! I'll have the popcorn and movies ready by the time you get here! xox_

_-T x_

I smiled at the text before I dialled Austin's number. I needed to know where he lived so I could give Melody to him.

After a few rings, I heard him utter 'hello' through the phone.

"Austin, I've got Melody, where do you live so I can give her to you?" I asked him.

"What? Where was she? And I'll text you my address," he said.

"I'll explain later and okay. Bye." I hung up after I heard him say 'bye' and waited for a text from Austin. When he sent me his address, I quickly put my phone into my pocket and hurried to his house.

* * *

When I got to his house, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey," Austin said as he opened the door a few seconds later.

"Hey..." I muttered, handing Melody over to him. He took her and placed her down beside him.

"How'd you find her?" he asked me, quietly.

"Elliott found her actually," I answered, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Oh, well... okay then," he said, awkwardly. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on you..."

I looked at him in shock. Did Austin Moon just apologise to me?!

"Uh... Well, apology accepted. And I'm sorry for shouting at you too."

He smiled, before he hugged me. Why was he hugging me? I was shocked as he wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't awkward like you'd expect; it was... nice. In fact, it felt more like a cuddle than a hug - if there was even a difference between the two. I hugged/cuddled him back awkwardly, and we stood there like that for a few seconds before he pulled away.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"For finding Melody. Well, you didn't exactly find her. But, thank you for returning Melody to me," he replied.

"Well, that's okay..."

We just stood there, not uttering a word.

The next thing that happened was a complete shock to me. Austin kissed me. Yes, he kissed me.

* * *

_**Footnote: **__So, how was this chapter? Good? Bad? Review!:-)_

_Stay Rossome!_


	6. Sleepovers & Secrets

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognise._

_**A/N:**__ Hey! I just wanna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!:-) I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Review Responses: **__ross lynch lover (Guest): I'm so sorry if my last review response upset you, but I really didn't mean to sound rude or anything. If you've decided to keep reading this story, then thank you!:-) _

_Guest: Thank you for the review! And I will update Moon Coast Academy as soon as possible!:-)_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

As soon as I realised what was going on, I pulled away. What did he think he was doing?! I thought we hated eachother?

I looked up at Austin, trying to ignore the confused look on his face, before I turned around and ran away. Away from his house, away from him. I couldn't even look at him in that moment. All I wanted to do was go home and write in my songbook/diary, but I knew I couldn't.

I stopped running and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Ally, you're finally here! I've got the popcorn ready but I didn't know which movie you wanted to watch so I decided to wait until you got here to pick a movie..." I walked into Trish's house, not really listening to what Trish was saying. All I could think about was Austin and the fact that he kissed me. Why did he kiss me?!

"Hey, Ally," I heard Trish's mom say.

"Huh? Oh, hello, Mrs. de la Rosa," I replied, politely.

"Are you alright, Ally?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, smiling weakly at her.

"Okay, well, you two have fun, and don't stay up too late!" she said.

"We won't, mom," Trish replied, grabbing my hand and pulling me upstairs and into her bedroom.

I placed my suitcase beside Trish's bed as she closed the door.

"So, what movie do you want to watch first?" she questioned.

"I don't mind..." I answered.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"Ally, are you okay? You seem really distracted..." Trish said.

I sighed, "I'm fine, Trish. Austin's just annoyed me again, that's all."

"What did he do this time?" she questioned.

"He was just himself... His annoying, conceited self," I told her, rolling my eyes.

"Well, don't let him annoy you, Ally," she said.

"That's easier said than done..."

* * *

We were about halfway through the movie that Trish chose, and to be honest, I was too focused on the thought of Austin kissing me to pay attention to the movie. Why did Austin kiss me?! Was it because he wanted to make me annoyed at him because of our argument earlier? No, Austin wouldn't kiss me just to annoy me...

"Ally!" Trish exclaimed.

I jumped in my seat a little as I looked at Trish, "Huh? What?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for like, 2 minutes! Seriously, something is bothering you," she said.

"Trish, nothing is bothering me... I was just thinking about all of the homework I have to do over the weekend," I lied.

Trish sighed, "All you ever seem to think about is homework and school! Relax a little bit, Ally."

Before I could reply, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I quickly slid my phone out of my pocket and looked to see who had texted me. I sighed as I saw Austin's name on my phone screen. I read the text he sent me:

_To: Ally  
From: Austin_

_Hey, can we talk?_

_- Austin_

I rolled my eyes, before replying:

_To: Austin  
__From: Ally_

_No._

_- Ally_

"Who texted you?" Trish asked me.

I looked up from my phone, before replying, "Just Austin. He asked what time I'm going to be picking Melody up tomorrow." It wasn't really a lie; the text was from Austin, he just didn't ask that.

"Oh," is all Trish said, before turning her attention away from me and towards the movie that was still playing quietly in the background.

A few more minutes passed until my phone started ringing. I looked at my phone and saw that it was Austin who was calling me. I stood up and quietly walked out of the room, quickly glancing inside the room to see whether Trish had noticed that I had left the room - which she hadn't, as she was too busy watching the movie - before I closed the door and answered the call.

"What?" I snapped, in a harsh whisper.

"Hi to you too," Austin said, and I could practically hear the smirk that was most likely on his face in that moment.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Austin?" I questioned, frustratedly.

"I want to talk about what happened earlier. Y'know... the kiss..." he replied.

"Austin, I texted you about 5 minutes ago telling you that I didn't want to talk," I said.

"Well, if we don't then it will just be awkward between us," Austin stated.

I sighed, "Fine. Just say what you've got to say quickly, because I'm at Trish's house right now and I don't really want her to get suspicious, as I will then have to explain to her that you kissed me because I'm not that great at lying, especially to my best friend and I've already lied to her like, 3 times tonight-" Austin cut me off.

"Ally, stop rambling."

I stopped talking and sighed.

"Okay, I just wanted to say that earlier when I kissed you... it wasn't because I like you. In fact, I still don't like you as much as I didn't like you when we started this project. To be honest, I've never really liked you," Austin said.

"Then why did you kiss me?" I asked him.

"Because... I don't know... Can we just forget about the kiss and move on?" he questioned.

"Yeah, whatever," I answered.

"Okay, cool."

It was silent for a moment, before I decided to speak up.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, we both hung up and I slid my phone back into my pocket, before I walked back into Trish's room with a fake smile on my face.

I guess the kiss between Austin and I would just have to be our little secret.

* * *

**_Footnote: _**_Hey guys! I'm s__orry I haven't updated in a while, but I hope you liked this chapter and __reviews are appreciated!:-)_

_Stay Rossome!_


	7. Tiredness & Tutors

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognise._

**_Author's Note: _**_Okay, so I just wanted to quickly say that yes, this story isn't that original as there are some great fanfics in this archive with a similar plot line, and if you want, go and check them out because they are awesome! I think there's about 1 or 2 fanfics like this one... I'm not sure. But anyway, if you have read them/are going to read them you will realise that this fanfic isn't the same as the other ones with a similar plot line, as I tried to make this fanfic as different/original as possible._

_**Review Responses: **__Lylliee: Wow, thank you for saying that!:-) I didn't think anyone thought of me as their favourite writer on here! I mean, there are so many amazing authors who write amazing fanfics! I will try and update my stories more regularly._

_4everawriter: Thank you!:-)_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It was the day after the sleepover at Trish's house, and I was still tired from staying up until about, 4 in the morning with Trish.

I had left Trish's house at around half past 7 in the morning so I could go home and unpack and get some more rest before I picked Melody up from Austin's house. I was really tired, as I had only had about, 3 hours of sleep the night before - because of the sleepover at Trish's house - and I knew I wouldn't be getting much sleep for the rest of the weekend because I was looking after Melody until Monday.

As much as I didn't want to think about it, I couldn't get it off of my mind. The kiss, I mean. I wanted to talk about it more with Austin, but I knew that he wouldn't really feel like talking about it.

I was trying to get to sleep, but all I could think about was Austin and how he kissed me. I was never a very good liar, so how was I going to keep this secret from everyone, especially my best friend?

Just as I was about to close my eyes, my phone buzzed on my bedside table. I sighed, before I picked up my phone and looked to see who had texted me. I rolled my eyes as I saw the one name I didn't expect to see,

Austin.

Why was he texting me?

I opened the message and read it:

_To: Ally  
From: Austin_

_Hey. Can you pick up Melody in about an hour?_

_- Austin_

What?! How much time did he need to get ready for this date?!

_To: Austin  
From: Ally_

_Why?_

_- Ally_

I waited a few minutes for a reply:

_To: Ally  
From: Austin_

_Because my parents want me to do some of my homework otherwise I can't go on my date with Cassidy, and I can't concentrate with Melody crying every 5 minutes._

_- Austin_

I sighed, before texting him back:

_To: Austin  
From: Ally_

_Fine._

_- Ally_

He texted me back a few minutes later:

_To: Ally  
From: Austin_

_Thanks_

_- Austin_

I put my phone back onto my bedside table. I guess I could sleep for about half an hour before I go and pick Melody up from Austin's house.

Once I was comfortable, I closed my eyes. Then I realised something.

Austin was going on a date with Cassidy. Cassidy was his girlfriend. He kissed me while he was still going out with Cassidy!

I sat up on my bed, now wide awake.

I got up and slipped my shoes on. I had to speak to Austin now.

I ran out of my house and all the way to Austin's house. Yes, I ran all of the way. When I got there, I stopped for a few seconds to catch my breath, before I knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, a woman with blonde hair and a bright smile answered the door.

"Hello, you must be Ally. I'm Austin's mom. You can call me Mimi," she said, cheerfully.

"Yes, I am. And hi, it's nice to meet you, Mimi," I replied.

She laughed a bit, "It's nice to meet you, too." She smiled at me, before continuing, "Austin wasn't expecting you to pick up Melody for another hour or so."

"I know, but I just wanted to talk to him about something," I told her.

"Oh, okay. Well, come in," she said, stepping back to let me in.

I walked into the house, waiting for Mimi to shut the door.

"Austin is upstairs in his bedroom. It's the first door on the right," she told me.

"Okay, thanks," I said, before I walked upstairs and knocked on Austin's bedroom door.

"Come in," I heard him call from inside of his room.

I opened the door and walked into his room. It was pretty messy, but most of the mess was pieces of paper that he had crumpled up and thrown on the floor.

"Oh, hey. I didn't think you'd be here so soon," he stated.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the kiss-" he cut me off.

"I thought we agreed to forget about that."

"Yes, but I realised after you texted me earlier that you kissed me while you're dating Cassidy," I told him.

"That's why I want us to just forget about it and move on," he replied.

"But I'm confused. Why did you kiss me if you're dating Cassidy?" I asked him.

He sighed, "As I said on the phone last night, I don't know!"

He sounded exasperated, so I decided to drop the subject for now.

"Okay."

We both stayed silent for a second, before I spoke up, "So, why are there loads of pieces of paper on the floor?"

"I was trying to do my homework, but I don't really get it..." he said.

"Oh. Well, what subject is it for?" I asked him.

"Math."

I smiled, "I'm pretty good at math; I could help you," I suggested.

"What? You mean like, tutor me?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Well, I could help you with your homework and go over the things that you don't get so then you understand it more for the next time you get math homework," I said.

"Okay, I guess... Thanks," he replied.

"No problem."

I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was silent for a few seconds, before Austin spoke up.

"Well, we better get started on this math homework then."

"Yeah..."

* * *

After I helped Austin with his homework and went over a few things with him, I picked up Melody's carrier with her inside and walked downstairs.

"Thanks for the help," Austin said.

"It's okay," I replied, "Have fun on your date."

"Thanks."

A beat passed.

"Well, I better go," I stated.

"Okay." Austin opened the door for me.

I smiled at him, before I walked out of the door. "Bye."

"Bye."

He quickly smiled at me, before he closed the door.

I sighed.

Now I had to spend the rest of the weekend looking after Melody. I was already tired, imagine how I was going to feel on Monday.

* * *

_**Footnote: **__So, was this chapter good? Bad? Reviews are appreciated!:-)_

_Stay Rossome!_


End file.
